The present invention relates to a coaxial transmission line filter and, more particularly, to a coaxial transmission line slot filter with an absorptive matrix.
Microwave circuits often rely on filters in order to isolate signals from noise sources, or from other portions of the circuit. These filters are often bulky and require extra hardware in addition to the wiring and structures already in place for the circuits in use. In some cases, the filters are not widely tunable in either frequency cutoff or attenuation. Further, the filters may or may not be low-temperature compatible. Finally, the filter cost may be high due to the special hardware required to implement the design.